team 7 meets toy story
by blackheart16
Summary: naruto and team 7 somehow end up through a portal to andy davis's room. there they meet jessie, woody and buzz, and soon relationships stir. sasuke/jessie and woody/sakura. mabey some buzz/naruto R


**Team 7 meets toy story **

**Yes I'm crazy lol. Yea so I decided to write a crossover with toy story and naruto. Reson? There were no stories in the crossover section. And those are my two favorite things. So, without further interruption, lemme present: team 7 meets toy story.**

One peaceful day in konoha, team 7 was just finishing up with a mission of finding a lost cat. Naruto grumbled "how come we're stuck with baby missions AGAIN!?" after the chunin exams, they went back to their daily lives, and naruto, sasuke, and sakura were once again doing beginner missions. "hmph,, be quiet you little dunce." Sasuke replied with his badass aditude. "oh sasuke, your soo cool!" sakura said, almost stalking him in a way. "sakura, stop following me." Sasuke glared at her. Sakura's head hung low. Since the end of the chunin exams, the two of them weren't getting along too well. Suddenly, the three genin noticed a dark type of portal near a tree. "whoa, that freaky." Naruto said dumbfoundedly. Sasuke held out a kunai knife and slowly walked toward it. "it looks like a portal to some unknown world." Sasuke said. Naruto, being the curious he was, peaked into it "I don't see any-whoa!" he said and fell into the portal. "naruto!" sakura and sasuke said unotimously. They, too, entered the portal.

In another world, at the home of andy davis, in his room were his toys that had a secret: they were alive. Woody the cowboy, Jessie the cowgirl, and buzz lightyear the spaceranger, were all gathered around andy's tv. "golly" woody said as he fixed his hat hanging loosely on his head "today sure is boring, nothing interesting. Andys off at camp, and the rest of the family's off at the mall." His friend Jessie looked around, hoping to find something to do. Suddenly, a black hole appeared, and out of it fell three kids with odd looking headbands. "woody!" Jessie cried. "I found something!" the rest of the toys crowded around. "oh dear." Woody said to himself. "it's a bunch of kids. Their not supposed to know were alive!" the toys tried to act like normal toys and not move. "sasuke, where are we?" sakura asked, looking at all the akward looking people. Sasuke stood up and said "were ninja of konoha village. Tell us where we are." He held up his kunai, just in case the people were to attack them. "whoa whoa calm down their kiddo." Jessie bownded. She took out her lasso and roped sasuke around the torso. Then she got closer to him. "hello their hansome." She said with a smile on her face. Buzz glared. "trying to steal her from me eh, little punk?" he aimed his flashing laser light at sasuke, who was awestuck that this girl could've blocked his attack. "who are you?" naruto finally spoke. "that's what we wanna ask you." Woody said confusedly. "im naruto uzumaki of konoha village! I'm going to be the hokage one day!" he announced. "well, im woody, this is jessie, and my friend buzz, and welcome to andy's room. You must've come here through that portal." Suddenly, woody noticed sakura looking right at him. "well hello there, little lady. Your looking nice today." He smiled at her. Sakura blushed. "hi, im sakura haruno. Nice name you have, woody." She said. Naruto was all but jealous. "hey buddy, you trying to put the moves on sakura!?!" naruto asked furiously. Sakura shoved naruto out of the way. "yea right! In your dreams naruto!" he skidded over next to buzz, who also looked furious. Jessie, who still had sasuke tied up, smiled sweetly at him. "and hello their, cutie. Whats your name?" she asked him with a look that made sasuke actually blush. "im sasuke uchiha of the uchiha clan." Jessie giggled "hehe, sasuke eh? Your kinda tough looking for a kid." She said as she untied him. Naruto and buzz glared at Jessie as she cooed over sasuke. Just another sasuke fangirl, naruto thought looking at Jessie. How dare he steal Jessie from me! Buzz said.

While team 7 stayed in andys room, Jessie got to know sasuke a little more just as woody got to know sakura. As far as buzz and naruto were concerned, it was like they weren't even there. "oh my gosh, im so sorry about what happened to your clan!" Jessie exclaimed after sasuke had told her the story. She wraped her arms around sasuke and hugged him close. Sasuke blushed. "ah hehe, thanks. So, tell me about yourself." Jessie told him about Emily, her old owner. "that's sad to hear, Jessie." Sasuke said. "I know, I miss her a lot. But now I have andy. He's just as much fun as Emily." She replied. While sasuke and Jessie talked, so did woody and sakura. "I don't think your forehead is big at all. I think it's a beautiful size." Woody replied, smiling. Sakura blushed. " you're a pretty nice guy, woody." She said. "you too, sakura." Woody replied. Naruto and buzz looked over and went "bleh!" things were getting a bit gushy in andy's room. And that was only the beginning.

**Well, how you guys like it? I know what your thinking. Sasuke likes Jessie?!?! Sakura likes woody?!!? I decided to pair them just cuz I always thought that they'd all be cute together. And don't worry, buzz and naruto will find theirs soon enough too. Review and chapter 2 coming soon ******


End file.
